A Vial Of Pheromones
by Collie-loves-yuri
Summary: Suì-Fēng had been working peacefully in her office when an unfortunate accident just so happened to have barged into her office and spill a small vial of liquid upon her. Pure concentrated pheromones are dangerous. How will our captain contain the massive hormone while keeping her chastity in tact? Rated M, just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or its characters.

-/-

It was a day like any other day in the Soul Society. Soul Reapers from different and all squads rushed to and fro, completing tasks and preparing for missions. Others, who were currently on missions, worked themselves ragged to get home alive and hopefully with minimal damage done to their bodies. Then there were those select few who were slacking off in their work; taking naps, eves glossed over in daydreams, gorging themselves with sweets when it wasn't meal time, or those who _'tried'_ to _'appear'_ as if they were working but hadn't gotten anything actually done.

Suì-Fēng, captain of the second squad and commander of the stealth force could be found within the training grounds of her squad, overseeing the fresh out of the academy recruits. She walked through the rows of men and women, all covered in masks and standing at attention, shoulders squared, inspecting them, watching for any slip-ups.

Suì-Fēng did this slowly. Painfully slow, for the newbie's. She did this deliberately; to see which ones had clam minds. She even raised her reiatsu at certain times to see if any knees would buckle under the pressure. In her eyes, if these soldiers couldn't keep collocated in her presence from the beginning, then they don't belong in her squad.

Sure, a healthy amount of fear for the squad two captain was fine, welcomed even. Emotions like that built respect. Admiration. That, there made the soldiers have a need to become stronger, better, faster. These souls were the captains of tomorrow. However, pure cowardly fear of their captain was not. There was a different.

Cowardly fear however, bread lies, deceit, which turned Soul Reapers into traitors. Suì-Fēng wanted these soldiers to trust her.

There were exceptions to the way she thought at times. Her _lieutenant, for example. Now it was a known fact that she threatened that overweight man often and has and will continue to make death threats to him…along with physically hurting him once in a while, but those were all necessary. The man was lazy, often skipped out on his paperwork and when he did do it, the papers were always covered with greasy fingerprints. Physical abuse was the only way to get that man to actually do any sort of paperwork. _

Suì-Fēng had to stop and take a few breaths to calm her anger down, as well as refocus herself on the task at hand.

The petite captain clasped her hands behind her back and looked up to all the, foot taller then her soldiers, meeting their eyes. Their eyes however did not meet hers and instead stayed focus upon the back of the head of the soul reapers standing in front of them.

All but a few stayed calm and still, their nerves never wavering even when their captain stood in front of a random few staring them down. Suì-Fēng mentally noted every twitch and every quiver from them. There weren't a lot this time around. She smiled inwardly. _'There's a lot of potential with this bunch. Who knows…maybe I'll be able to find a better lieutenant this time around…'_ She thought with a grimace as she glanced up at the head of the pack, seeing Ōmaeda leaning against a nearby tree, munching away at his bag of chips.

Suì-Fēng looked around her once more, having a rather clear view from her position, standing in the middle of the rows of soldiers. The captain nodded her head in satisfaction, content with her analysis. She walked up to the front and right over to her lieutenant, glaring at him.

"Ōmaeda!" She commanded.

The man flinched and stood at attention, his back ridged and straight, though still holding onto his chips. "Y-yes c-captain?!" The man stuttered.

"Take these new recruits over to our largest training grounds and run them through the basic drills for the remainder of the day."

"Yes captain!" The man bowed his head low, bending his body forward, making a few of his chips slip out of his bag, before he turned and quickly made his way.

"Oh and one more thing Ōmaeda." The petite woman said calmly.

The large man stopped in his tracts and ever so slowly turned to face the short menacing woman. "Yes…captain?" He asked swallowing thickly.

"If even one of these new recruits picks up any of your bad habits, I'll make sure your death is painful." She threatened.

Ōmaeda felt a shiver run up his spine in fear. He resisted the urge to whimper as he forced himself to nod his head. Unfortunately, his legs seemed to be paralyzed.

"Well…?" Suì-Fēng started. "Get going!" She commanded.

That snapped the man out of his state and he hurriedly scrambled away.

Suì-Fēng rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the new recruits. "Follow him over to our third training ground for drills." She told them before turning and walking away.

"Yes maim!" The recruits shouted, bowing their heads and flash-stepping away.

-/-

Suì-Fēng sat in her office at her desk, enjoying the fresh breeze that blew gently through her opened window. She smiled contently over the soft sound of the wind. This was her favorite thing about this squad. It was always just so quiet. One could consistently hear the sounds of nature outside. Tree leafs and bushes rustled, insects ruled the gardens birds ruled the tree branches. It was soothing.

An hour had passed before Suì-Fēng put the finishing touches on the new recruit reports. She gathered up her papers, making sure they were in order, before putting them off to the side of her desk. She looked over to the rest of her table, seeing the other unfinished papers that still needed to be looked over. She reached over and gathered a few and set them in front of her. She worked on them slowly, already ahead of her usual schedule.

A few more minutes passed before a familiar reiatsu brought her out of her content state. She blinked, confused, standing up from her seat and walking over to her window. _'Why is her reiatsu rapidly approaching here?'_ She thought, leaning her head out into the fresh air…

Only to be smashed back into her office by a small pink blur.

The wind was knocked completely out of her lungs as she tumbled backwards several feet into the room. She groaned out and opened her eyes only to find the room spinning. She closed her eyes once more and then heard and a whine coming from somewhere in the room. Her eyes opened; glad to see the room no longer spinning. She turned her head to her left to see a pouting _Yachiru. She groaned out more from annoyance then pain at that moment and sat up. That's when she began to feel a dampness on her chest. She looked down to see pink goop splattered upon the whole front of her uniform. _

_"__What the hell lieutenant?! Why did you barge into my division?! What the hell did you spill on me?! _Suì-Fēng shrieked, trying to wipe off the goop only for it to stick to her hands.

"Aww!" Yachiru drawled out in another whine.

"It wasn't supposed to spill on you. Now I can't play with it! So unfair! You shouldn't have gotten in the way." The pink haired girl pouted as she stuck her tongue out at the older woman.

Suì-Fēng felt a vein pulsate on her forehead in anger at the little girl's words_. 'Little brat doesn't think she did anything wrong!'_ Suì-Fēng thought as she turned to glare at the pink haired girl. She opened her mouth to scold, but decided against it. It wasn't that she was afraid or anything, nor did she fear that eleventh division captain slash guardian of hers: far from that. She just knew that anything she would say would go in one ear and out the other. So why waist her breath? She decided on a different approach.

"So what is this stuff? Some kind of candy?" Suì-Fēng asked, attempting to fling the substance from her hands.

"No…at least I don't think it is. I found it while playing at the twelfth division's playground. I found that pink liquid. I like pink, so I took it to play with it…but it looks like you the only one who's going to play with it. How mean!"_Yachiru_ pouted once more. She then threw her back against the desk she was sitting on in a huff while kicking her legs and waving her arms. "No fair! No fair! No fair!" She wailed throwing a temper tantrum.

Suì-Fēng froze at the little girl's words, her jaw hanging slightly ajar_. 'No! This little brat couldn't have gone there?! Oh shit?! What did she spill on me?!' _ Suì-Fēng began to panic when she looked down to herself, only to see the pink goop seeping into her skin. "Shit!" Suì-Fēng cursed as she quickly rose to her feet, fully intending on heading to the twelfth division and demanding that whatever was spilled on her, be removed.

When she did rise to her feet, another reiatsu enter her office. She turned to see the lieutenant of the twelfth division, looking stone faced as she always did.

"Ah there you are lieutenant Zaraki. Please return the vial you stole."

Yachiru stopped her tantrum for a moment before leaning up and pointing over to Suì-Fēng. "I can't! Captain meanie pants over here got in my way and it spilled all over her. Now no one will get to play with that pink stuff!"

Nemu blinked once, through her face remained stony. She turned her attention to the second division captain and looked her over. "If that is true, then you're going to have to come with me captain Suì-Fēng," She stated.

The small captain began to grind her teeth in frustration. "Fine…" She hissed as she turned and walked over to the twelfth lieutenant, but not before facing Yachiru one last time. "I'll make sure to tell captain Kenpachi about this so you can be properly punished." Suì-Fēng stated before she was led out of her office.

The only response she got from the pink haired girl was a tongue stuck out at her.

-/-

The walk to the twelfth was spent in silence. It was also entirely too slow a pace for Suì-Fēng, taking them nearly thirty-five minutes. Suì-Fēng's nerves were on edge, though she tried her hardest to keep them at bay. Luckily her years of training helped a great deal for her at this point. She couldn't however prevent her teeth from grinding in annoyance.

Nemu moved slowly and fluidly as always, her hands clasped in front of her. Every thirty seconds or so, she'd cast a glance over to the petite captain was walked beside her. Her stares going unnoticed by the woman beside her. Something was odd…Nemu noticed. Her body seemed to be craving attention from the petite captain.

As their walk continued, she blinked and with turning her head glance over to the taller female next to her. Suì-Fēng's face consorted into confusion. Wait was Nemu blushing?!

However Suì-Fēng couldn't continue her thought as the two finally arrived to the grounds of the twelfth division.

"This way." Nemu maneuvered them through a series of doors and hallways seemingly getting them lost within. This is where Nemu increased her walking pace.

Suì-Fēng made sure to count and memorize every step, turn, hallway, door, corner, left, right, up and down they took. _'Eight steps, then a right, followed by a door with a black handle that leads down a flight of stairs. Twelve stairs that seem to curve to the right.' _ Suì-Fēng recite within her mind, taking in every detail she could, without losing the increased pace of the lieutenant in front of her.

Finally after another good ten minutes, Nemu entered a door to a huge laboratory. She stood at attention and bowed her head, seemingly to the shadows.

Suì-Fēng looked around the lab, barely able to make anything out before she moved her gaze over to the silhouette that was standing in front of a huge monitor, typing away, ignoring their existence, for only a few moments that is. Now they seem to be on his time.

"Nemu! What too you so long you useless girl!? Have you brought back that vile?" Mayuri Kurotsuchi asked harshly turning around and facing the two.

Nemu bowed her head down low. "I'm sorry Master Mayuri, but there seems to have been an accident. Before I could fully track down lieutenant Zaraki, she entered the second division's squad and spilled the vial's contents all over captain Suì-Fēng." Nemu explained.

The twelfth division captain scoffed sarcastically and pushed his way passed his lieutenant, shoving her aside and walked right over to Suì-Fēng, not caring that he now entered her personal space.

"And you! How useless can you be?! Letting a small child enter your squad so casually. Let alone spill something on you. What kind of special corps commander are you?" He sneered, a sadist smirk entering his face.

Suì-Fēng glared. "I could say the same for you captain." She began in a hiss. "At least, that girl didn't manage to steal anything from my squad, like she did yours." She mocked taking a moment to enjoy the rapidly disappearing smirk off the man's lips, before she continued. "Now tell me what that brat spilled on me before I let you meet the end of my blade."

The twelfth captain scoffed once more and turned his back to her and walked over to a small table that had a few rows of different colored vials. It seemed like he didn't have any sort of comeback, which only served to please Suì-Fēng more.

"The vial she took was a concentrated solution of human pheromones. It is completely untested. Damn! I was going to test it tomorrow…" Another sadistic smile appeared on his face, but with his back turn, it went unnoticed. "Wait a moment. It seems like I will be able to test the concentrated pheromones out captain…on you!" The man stated, turning around to face the petite captain. "Congratulations! Not many have the honor of becoming my test subject. You should be proud." The man said while letting out a snicker.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "There is no way I'm becoming your test subject! I demand you take the potion out of me this instant!"

The smile upon the man's face only grew with her words. "I would love too, but…" He started lifting up a long nailed finger. "I've never extracted a solution from a test subject, so the process…might," He lifted up a syringe. "Be a bit painful. All for science, I suppose." He finished advancing a few steps towards the petite captain.

Suì-Fēng snarled at him while her hand reached for her blade. "You'll do no such thing." She threatened. "I'll not be your test-" Suì-Fēng was then cut off as two slender arms wrapped themselves around her neck. In the next moment a nose snuggled itself into her hair.

Suì-Fēng's body tensed, freezing for just a moment. It wasn't until two breasts pressed up against her back that she managed to turn her head, her face clearing showing confusion.

"Lieutenant…lieutenant! What the hell are you doing?!" Suì-Fēng squeaked out her checks coloring.

Nemu pressed her full body up against the petite woman's body and inhaled the aroma of Suì-Fēng's hair. The action made a not-so-pleasant shiver run up the captain's spine.

"Yes I am quiet curious to know what pre-tell you are doing myself Nemu." Mayuri inquired rubbing his chin with interest.

"I'm…I'm not too sure…" Nemu started, her eyes glazing over. "I just suddenly had a need to be near captain Suì-Fēng. She's just so enticing."

"Hmm, well, well, well. This really is an interesting development. It seemed that, the vile that spilled on you is acting like a drug that pulls people to you, most likely and judging from Nemu's reactions, it'll be a sexual pull, judging by the contents of that pheromone." He tapped his chin in thought. "Odd…that vial was completely untested, so it should stand to reason that I be affected as well, but I'm not. Odd indeed…Akon! Come in here for a moment, this instant!" He called one of his lab assistants.

A few seconds later and a male walked into the room. His face was stonic and serious, completely unaffected by the yelling. "Yes captain. You called?"

"Yes, yes. Go stand over there where Nemu is at." Mayuri commanded.

The male turned to look at the two women and blinked, his eyes widening in surprise. His cheeks flushed red at the sight of the lieutenant rubbing herself against the second division captain.

"Ahh…captain…?" He drawled out.

"Come now! Make haste! I don't have all day you know!"

The man flinched and quickly rushed over to the two women. However he did keep himself a distance of three feet, seeing the seething anger of the captain as she struggled to release the iron-like grip of the lieutenant. The male glanced nervously between his captain and the two women, though he did nothing.

"Hmm interesting…if he was affected the same as Nemu, he shouldn't be able to keep his hands off her. So it doesn't work with males."

"Well, well, well. This requires more testing!" Mayuri said excitedly.

"Why the hell are you just standing there Captain Kurotsuchi?! Get your lieutenant off of me this instant!" Suì-Fēng barked.

"Now why would I do that? We haven't even started yet." The makeup covered man said excitedly, a huge smirk spreading across his lips.

Suì-Fēng began to grind her teeth. "Damn it! Forget this! I'm out of here!" She screeched as she grabbed a firm hand over Nemu's arms and bent forward into a bow, pushing her behind out and flipping the woman over her shoulder.

With that, she flashed away at her top speed out of that lab, creating a small gust of wind, blowing papers off of the tables.

"Damn it Nemu! You let her get away!" Mayuri hissed out. "After her, right now!"

"Yes master." The stoic woman said with a small bow of her head as she flashed after the second division captain.

-/-

Suì-Fēng huffed in annoyance as she slowed her pace several miles away from the twelfth division. She walked forward taking in deep breaths to calm herself, from whatever _that_ was! She continued to walk forward, heading in the direction of the forth. She knew they at least would be more accommodating then the twelfth. More likely to _not_ experiment on her as well. She also needed time to come up with a proper way to explain her situation too.

Suì-Fēng crossed her arms, her eyes hazing over in her thoughts. Her pace was already slow, now slowed only more due to her lack of attention.

She didn't even notice the oncoming spiritual pressure of lieutenant Matsumoto and lieutenant Hinamori walking her way. The two stopped off to the side and while Hinamori bowed her head in a greeting, Matsumoto merely waved cheerfully.

Suì-Fēng hadn't noticed their presence and simply passed the two by, continuing on her way, her mind still lost in her own thoughts.

Rangiku hummed and pouted her lips at the passing captain, planting her hands on her hips. "Well that was rude. Not even a curt nod in our direction?"

"It looked like she was in thought Rangiku. I wouldn't give it too much mind. She is a captain." Momo mentioned glancing over at the retreating captain.

The two turned and began to walk once more when they were stopped by a gust of wind that came from the direction the petite captain just headed off in. The wind carried with it a scent and wafted through their nostrils and settled itself right into their brains.

A strange and rather intense feeling passed through their bodies at that moment and a craving settled within their lower bellies.

They both turned around and looked upon the oblivious captain.

The shorter lieutenant, Momo bit her bottom lip and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She quickly clasped her hands in front of her wanting to give them something to do.

Though while Momo's reaction to the pheromones was more reserved and on the innocent side, beside the lust and want, filling up her body, the bustier woman next to her reaction was the complete opposite.

Oh lust, want and need filled up her body the same as Momo's. Her reactions however were just on the external side.

Rangiku's eyes lowered seductively and trailed over the backside of the petite captain in hunger. Like a predator in the hunt, that just spotted its next meal. Her lips curved in a smirk as she boldly walked forward. In a matter of seconds she was upon the shorter woman and wrapped her slender arms around Suì-Fēng, pulling the woman into her voluptuous chest.

Due to the height difference, Suì-Fēng's head was pressed against Matsumoto's two gigantic twin globes and with the taller woman squeezing, the petite woman's head was practically smothered. If she were turned around, she'd surely suffocate.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened significantly as she felt the woman shift behind her and hot breathe ghost the shell of her ear.

"Captain Suì-Fēng…" Rangiku whispered in a half moan. "I forgot to tell you how delicious you smell today. I could just Eat. You. Up." She stated

Suì-Fēng's whole body tensed; her jaw dropping at the pure absurdity of those words. She then felt a wet, warm tongue poke and gently lick at her ear, sending not completely unwelcome sensations throughout the petite captain's body.

It was as if Suì-Fēng was frozen in her spot. Paralyzed due to her body not knowing how to respond. It wasn't if she was used to this particular kind of attention.

"L…Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Suì-Fēng squeaked out, her shrill voice unlike she nor had anyone ever heard.

"Aww! You are so cute captain!" The busty woman cooed as she snuggled her nose into the captain's hair.

A second later a pair of small soft hands grasped onto Suì-Fēng's and intertwined their fingers.

Suì-Fēng flinched at the extra contact and her eyes shifted over to see Momo standing at her right. The small girl's cheeks were pink and a small shy smile, spread across her features. "Ah, um captain…? If you don't mind, I'd like to join in with you and Rangiku."

If it were at all possible, Suì-Fēng's eyes widened even more, her breath hitching in her throat.

"Oh! That sounds like a great idea Momo!" Rangiku encouraged with a smirk.

Ever so slowly, the two lieutenants began to maneuver the captain in a direction that was more private for the three of them. Suì-Fēng still couldn't move her body. Her jaw locked in place. She felt utterly helpless.

'_Oh heavens! This is going to happen! No! I can't let it! Why can't I move?! Move…! Move…! Move!'_

"Hey!" A voice called out to the three interrupting their motion. "Rangiku! What are you doing slacking off again?"

The busty woman blinked twice, pushing away the haze of lust that was currently clouding her mind to turn and look at her captain, Hitsugaya. "Mou! Captain! You're ruining the moment!" Rangiku whined hugging Suì-Fēng tighter to her chest.

Momo all but uttered a squeak and practically shrunk into herself, her face no longer pink, but a full blown red.

That small tiny commotion was enough to snap Suì-Fēng's brain back into place. '_I can move!'_ Her limbs shook and twitched. Faster then anyone could have noticed Suì-Fēng let her body fall downward. Slipping out of Rangiku's grasp and unwinding her fingers with Momo, she once more used her speed and flash stepped out of there.

It took only a couple of seconds for the two lieutenants to notice the absence of a certain captain in their arms, but even with that few seconds, it gave enough time for Suì-Fēng to get away.

"Aww! Captain, you distracted us. Now she got away." Rangiku pouted. "Now we have to give chase. Come on Momo!" The busty woman said, taking a hold of a still stunned girl in her arms and flash stepped away, following trace amounts of Suì-Fēng that still lingered in the air.

Hitsugaya was left utterly confused. His right eye began to twitch and a vein throbbed on his forehead in anger_. 'What was that?'_ "Hey! Wait damn in Matsumoto! Stop finding excuses to get out of work!"

-/-

Suì-Fēng sprinted her way through the side alleys, switching between running upon the rooftops and through small yards and gardens. Her body barely even made an image, she moved so fast. Only highly skilled soul reapers would be able to sense her, much less see her. Her breaths came out in short puffs; the adrenaline fueled her movements and actions, easing any tension she'd been feeling in her muscles.

The petite captain didn't slow her pace until she knew that she gave herself enough distance between her and those two crazy freak lieutenants. She slowed her pace and before she stopped in favor of a walk, she made sure to survey her surroundings.

'_Ah…the coast seems to be clear…for the moment.'_ She mentally stated as she checked to see where she was. _'Good, almost to the forth now. Just down this road. Now…'_ Suì-Fēng's eye twitched as she remembered her body's reaction to just being pressed up against by those two women. Her cheeks reddened once more. _'Damn it! What's wrong with me?! Why couldn't I move?! I could have broken away at any time! I should have. I'm ten times stronger then both of them put together. Wait could that potion be affecting me too?! No…no! I won't let it!'_ Suì-Fēng argued with herself as she once more quickened her walk.

Suì-Fēng breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the compounds of the forth. She bypassed the front gate and went around back, hopping the wall into the personal gardens of Ritsu Unohana herself. She thought it better to sneak in. The less she'd have to explain to others, the better. Plus, she really wanted to avoid others.

The short woman made sure not to damage any of the flowers around her feet. Even she knew not to evoke the forth captain's wrath. She stepped onto the wooden hallway and walked down a few doors.

'_Ok, this should be her office. Now to explain what's going on…'_ Blood flooded her cheeks. At this point she was beginning to develop a small fear of her cheeks being permanently red. _'Damn it Suì-Fēng! Get a hold of yourself!'_ She shouted in her mind as she raised her hand to knock.

Just then, a flash of a thought passed through her mind, stopping her knuckles a mere centimeter away from the paper door.

'_Wait a sec…wait a second! There is no guarantee captain Unohana will be immune to this pheromone…Shit! I don't know how this pheromone works. Shit, shit, shit! Damn that __Kurotsuchi! He was no help at all, but if I do nothing, then nothing will happen…ok…ok...'_ Suì-Fēng took a step back and breath in a few times, calming her racing panic stricken heart. _'If things get hazy, then I've no choice but to make a run for it and plan accordingly after.'_ Suì-Fēng's mind stated as she resumed her step forward and raised her arm once more.

"Ah, good afternoon captain Suì-Fēng. What brings you here to my office?" A kind, motherly voice spoke right behind the petite captain, stopping the woman short from thumping her hand against the door.

A jolt of shock ran up her spine, making her body twitch. _'How did she manage to sneak up on me?! Keep it together. Calm yourself. You're letting everything cloud your mind and rattle you. Relax…'_ Suì-Fēng swallowed once before masking her face and turned around, bowing her head. "Good afternoon captain Unohana. I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I came here because I need your help." Suì-Fēng said with a bow of her head.

"Oh my, yes you do seem a little on edge. Please, step into my office and we can discuss it over some tea." Unohana said kindly. She stepped around the petite woman and gently opened the door in front of them. She nodded her head once and beckoned for the petite captain to enter first.

Suì-Fēng stood still for a moment, eyeing the woman before her. _'Well…she doesn't seem affected…so far, so good.'_ She bowed her head once more and stepped into the office.

Unohana walked in after the younger woman and walked over to a small table, which was on the other end of the room. There she had a small personal tea-set along with a small heater to boil the water. "Please, have a seat Suì-Fēng. The tea will be ready in a moment." She said motioning for the small couch that sat against the wall.

"If you don't mind captain, I'd like to start explaining the situation now." Suì-Fēng stated, taking once more, another deep breath. With that, Suì-Fēng steeled her resolve and confidence, retelling her day so far. She had her back facing away from the older woman. It seemed the best option; less the woman see her embarrassed look.

However as she neared the end of her tale, the air in the room, sadly began to heat up. The air thick with a sense of, desire.

"And so, after I escaped the two lieutenants, I came straight here. Can you help-" Suì-Fēng cut herself off as gentle hands were placed upon her shoulders. _'Oh no!' _

Those gentle hands began to tug at the sash that covered Suì-Fēng's mid section.

"That's just awful, for two lieutenants to act like that. Don't worry my dear captain Suì-Fēng. You're here now. I'll keep you safe." Unohana whispered leaning down and kissing the exposed skin of Suì-Fēng's neck.

The petite captain tensed at the sensation. _'Ok…calm yourself. Be calm. Keep calm.'_ Suì-Fēng repeated in her mind, while taking deep breaths. She tried to ignore the wandering hands…hands that were tickling her stomach…slowly slipping their way upward…and finally cupping her small breasts.

Suì-Fēng gasped out, unconsciously letting out a soft moan. The petite woman's eyes widened, shocked at herself. _'Oh god! That feels good! Shit, no, No! I need a distraction. I need to get out of here!' _

"Oh bother." Unohana muttered as her hands stilled

At that moment, the door suddenly burst open with such force the wood splintered and the paper ripped apart damaging the whole structure.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off my Suì-Fēng!" Rangiku shouted.

'_No, they found me!'_ Suì-Fēng panicked.

Unohana's grip loosened around the petite captain's shoulders; however, she didn't let go quiet yet.

Unohana's smile dropped a little as she turned her gaze over to look at Rangiku and Momo standing in the doorway of her office. Anger marred their pretty faces as they stomped their way inside. Ever so slowly, Unohana's arms loosened even more as she let go of the smaller captain. She stood at her full height a gleam appearing in her closed eyes, her smile turning deadly.

"Lieutenant Hinamori and lieutenant Matsumoto…how kind of you to pay me a visit. However, I don't remember inviting you two to my squad, let alone my personal office." The older Captain stated, taking a step towards the two. "Kindly remove yourselves from here. I have business to attend to with Captain Suì-Fēng."

"Business my ass! You're just hogging the captain all to yourself." Rangiku complained, her lips turning down into a frown. She seemed to pay no mind to the scary aura Unohana eluded.

Suì-Fēng blinked in confusion. _'No one is immune to Captain Unohana's stare. Must be part of the pheromones affects.'_

Quietly, the petite and still sacred out of her mind captain placed the palms of her hands onto the surface of the table. _'This mind be my only chance…I have to plan this carefully. I won't get another one.' _

"Kindly give the Captain back to us." Momo said sternly.

"Yeah! We found her first." Rangiku added, stomping her foot for good measure.

Unohana lost her smile completely at that moment. "Well looks like we've come to a disagreement. I suppose there is only one way to deal with this." She said in a whisper as her hands began to glow with kido.

Both Rangiku and Momo drew there own swords in preparation for a battle, their lips already getting ready to form the command to unleash their shikai forms.

Within that nanosecond, when the three women charged for each other, Suì-Fēng was able to make her move.

'_Now!' _

Suì-Fēng flipped onto the desk and the second her feet touched the hardwood of the table top, she flashed stepped, bursting through the window, breaking it in the process.

"Damn, she's getting away again!" Rangiku shouted, pouting.

"Oh dear, we can't have that now. Can we?" Unohana asked calmly, turning her full body around to face her broken window.

"After her!" Momo, the least likely one of the three, shouted out.

The three women disappeared from the room at those words intent on getting their prize.

-/-

Yoruichi stepped out of a senkaimon that had appeared right outside of the walls of the Soul Society. She took a deep breath, a wide smile spreading across her lips as she walked over to the large man that stood guard at one of the towering doors.

Yoruichi tilted her head up to look the massive man in the eye and raise her arm up in a greeting.

"Yo, Jidanbō! How's it going? Mind opening the door? I'm here to see one of the captains."

"Hmm, sure thing Yoruichi-san. Are they expecting you?" The large man asked as he began to raise the heavy door for the women.

"Nope! I'm here to surprise her." Yoruichi said happily as she slipped under, not waiting for him to raise it fully. "Thanks. See you around and don't work yourself too hard." She finished with a small wave of her hand over her shoulder.

Yoruichi walked the streets of the Soul Society, a small spring in her step as she went. She was really looking forward to spending some quality time with her little bee. It had been a while since she last seen the petite captain. A full month to be exact. After their, not-so-pleasant, reunion, the two had made sure to put some time aside to mend their relationship and after apologies, tears and explanations, they were on friendlier terms. Not perfect, but it was better then what they started with. The dark skinned woman wanted to spend more time with the light skinned woman, but alas, duty called and Suì-Fēng had to get back to running her squad. So Yoruichi reluctantly parted ways with the young captain.

However, Yoruichi was still Yoruichi and she missed her little bee. So, not one to sit around and do nothing about that, decided to pay a little visit to Suì-Fēng.

The ex captain walked through the busy streets causally, a smile planted upon her face. At the moment she was in the outer area of the inner gates, where all the shops were and still had quiet a ways to go before she got to where the squads were, much less Suì-Fēng's squad. Yoruichi looked over to a few of the shops, one in particular selling fresh fish. She stopped in front of it, looking at their offered products.

'_Hmm, Suì-Fēng really likes fish…maybe I should get her some. Has she eaten? Probably not. Back in the day, she was a pretty good cook. Can she still? Most likely. She was never one to let any skill lack or get rusty. We could have a nice dinner later.'_ Yoruichi mused, standing there in front of the stand in deep thought.

"I'll think she went this way!" A woman's voice sounded.

"Where is she?!" Another female voiced.

"Damn, she's not here!"

"Come on girls! We have to find Captain Suì-Fēng!"

A group of five shinigami females ran past Yoruichi in haste.

The dark skinned woman blinked in confusion and tilted her head back to glace at the quickly retreating women.

"'What's that about? Is my little bee alright?" Yoruichi murmured as she stepped out of the shop, waving away the shop keeper.

Forgetting about the fish, Yoruichi leaped onto the nearest roof and began a slow run over to the second division. As she jumped from roof to roof, she could see more and more females running around, franticly searching for said captain of the second.

Confusion, concern and a little bit of jealously marred her system as she quickened her pace. "What's going on?"

She jumped onto the ground and made to jump onto another roof before something pink caught her eye.

"Yoruichi!" A voice belonging to a male called, halting the woman in her tracks. He waved her down. Next to him sat another man, similar in age.

Yoruichi paused for a moment, turning her head over to Shunsui Kyōraku and Jūshirō Ukitake. They were sitting on the veranda of the thirteenth division, enjoying a cup of tea. Well Ukitake was enjoying tea, the man beside him enjoying a cup of sake. The dark skinned woman was torn. She wanted to find her little bee, however running off would be kind of rude. A quick excuse would suffice. _'Hmm wait, these two could shed some light on what's going on.' _She turned and walked over to the two, her steps hastened by that small ball of panic that was forming in the pit of her stomach. She lifted her hand up in greeting and put on her best smile before asking. "Afternoon, so what's going on? Why are all the females looking for Suì-Fēng?"

"…well? We're not too sure…" Ukitake started. He kitted his brow together, his forehead scrunching up. "However, a few hours ago, Captain Suì-Fēng stopped here, just for a moment. She was out of breath and…well she looked panicked! Her clothes were messed and parts were even ripped off…" He swallowed. "She ran up to us, asking to hide her, but before we could say or do anything, she ran inside behind us and shut the door. We were pretty shocked to say the least. However when we stood up to ask what was wrong, she slammed the door open and flash stepped away." The white haired man said with a sigh as he sipped from his tea.

Yoruichi blinked waiting for a moment for the captain to continue, but with the men's calm posters, it didn't seem like there was going to be a continuation.

"Well? What happened? That can't be the end. Why didn't you two follow her?" The ex captain asked, annoyed, Her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was getting pissed with this. She needed to find her little bee fast. The worry within her only grew now and she knew that her cool was fading fast.

A distant male whimper sounded throughout the air, snapping the dark skinned woman back into place and back into the present. She turned her eyes to see Kyōraku with his head tilted down. His hat covering his face. She lifted an eyebrow when another whimper escaped that man's lips.

"Huh?"

"Wah! My sweet Nanao! Come back to me my sweet Nanao!" Kyōraku wailed, throwing his head back and crying out dramatically.

Yoruichi blinked, utterly confused and a little uncomfortable by the grown man blubbering. Slowly, she turned her gaze over to the thirteenth division captain, a silent question lingering on her lips. "Ah…is there something I'm missing?"

The white haired man sighed once more, reaching over and patting his friend's back, silently consoling him. "Its ok Shunsui. Its going to be alright…" He stated before turning to Yoruichi. "Right after Captain flashed away, lieutenant Ise ran after her. That's why Shunsui is crying."

"Why would he cry over that?" Yoruichi asked, still not quiet getting the situation.

"Ok…when lieutenant Ise began to chase Captain Suì-Fēng…she…well she screamed for the captain to ravish her and marry her." Ukitake said, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

Kyōraku only started to cry harder.

Yoruichi blinked once more. "Ah…weren't you…still worried?"

"Oh yes, quiet, though…" The man paused, a visible shiver of fear running up his spine. "After we stood to continued to follow we were stopped…"

"By?" Yoruichi prodded.

"Captain Unohana showed up."

"Oh…say no more. So at this moment, you two have no idea where Suì-Fēng is right?"

The white haired man nodded solemnly.

The dark skinned woman sighed, her shoulders sinking as she bowed her head to the two men in front of her before she sped away.

The ex captain jumped back up onto the rooftops, traveling through them for a better view point_. 'Ok, calm down. My little bee is probably gone into hiding at this point. Now from what I gathered, most if not every female is after Suì-Fēng…sexually if the actions are any indication.' _She growled at that._ 'I've no idea how that happened, but I can ask her about it once I find her. Now…where would she hide?' _Yoruichi thought as she continued to move at her top speed. She was a blur to any that could even begin to see or sense her. She couldn't risk being stopped in any way.

'_Her division? No too obvious. And all other divisions are out of the question. Wait a second!'_ "I know where she would hide!" Yoruichi stated changing her direction.

-/-

Yoruichi stopped in the middle of a small clearing surrounded by cheery blossom trees. Pink peddles floated softly to the ground covering the grass in a pink glow. A soft breeze filtered through the area carrying with it, the pleasant odor of the trees. Yoruichi breathed in deep, her eyes gazing over the area. There was another scent mixed in too. It stirred curtain desires along her body. _'Where did this feeling come from?'_

She knew the young captain was here. She may not have been able to see or sense her, but her little bee was definitely here: close too. She could smell her.

"Suì-Fēng? Little bee? I know you're here. Come on out…please?" Yoruichi asked looking around the area once more. _'Ok…I know this scent all too well.'_ Yoruichi thought. Her pupils began to dilate, giving her a much broader vision of the clearing. _'Whoa, whoa? What's gotten into you Yoruichi? Calm yourself down!'_ She stopped and closed her eyes. The older woman shook her head, trying to clear it. _'I may be familiar with this feeling, but it was never this intense.' _

"Yoruichi-sama, please leave. You really need to go. It's not safe here. Not with me here. I'll explain later when I have a hold on this. Just please, leave me be." The wind sounded.

Yoruichi frowned at the pain and fear she heard in that voice.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" _'Not again!'_ "Now come out and tell me what happened." Yoruichi demanded.

A soft whimper escaped through the area followed by a sigh. "Ok…but I'm not coming out…just yet. I'll give you the short version. Yachiru spilled a potion of pure pheromones on me that came from the twelfth division and now every female in the Seireitei is after me…physically after me. I have to hide. The pheromone is like a plague. It spread fast."

"And only on females?" Yoruichi asked.

"It seems so. I haven't seen a male affected so far."

"Ok…I get it. Now I need you to come out so I can help you." Yoruichi said as she looked around the area for the third time.

"You can't help me…no one can help me. And you've got to leave now. Before you become affected like everyone else…please." Suì-Fēng pleaded.

'_Control…control…'_ "No, I'm not leaving." Yoruichi chuckled. "Come on little bee. I spent years as a cat. I am well aware of pheromones. I've dealt with them every year, unfortunately. And I learned to handle them well."

"What? Wait you are susceptible to the same things common cats are susceptible to?" Suì-Fēng asked shocked. Slowly the young woman poked her head out from behind a tree, shyly peering over at the darker woman.

Yoruichi looked over to the younger woman and smiled in relief, taking a step towards her. "Yeah, I may have the mind of myself but since my body was a cat, I went through the same heat cycles as all other cats. Took me a while, but I learned to suppress my inner desires and control the pheromones that coursed through my body. Also, I may be a cat, but I have the heart of a person and having sex with a cat just isn't my thing." Yoruichi added with a laugh, trying to lighten the mood. Though these words flowed from her mouth, she was having a really hard time. _'Damn! It doesn't help that I already find this girl to be attractive. Does she have to stand like that, looking all cute and vulnerable? These pheromones are driving my insane. I just want to rip her clothes off. Control…control yourself.'_

"That's good to hear Yoruichi-sama. I knew you'd be too strong to be controlled by this. So what do I do now?" Suì-Fēng asked hopeful, as she stepped out fully from her hiding spot, behind one of the thicker tree trunks.

"You come over to me." Yoruichi stated, opening her arms for the younger woman. Her mind was clouding over now; her senses dulling.

Slowly and attentively Suì-Fēng walked over to Yoruichi, settling herself between the woman's arms.

'_I'm loosing it…just what was in that potion that spilled on you Suì-Fēng? This isn't normal pheromones. These are enhanced. Way too much enhanced. Just what did that guy create? She's so close and I now have her in my arms. Shouldn't have done that…oh well…I want this way too much. There's no turning back for me. I'm victim.'_

Yoruichi's mind was shutting down. Her will all but gone at that moment.

Yoruichi hugged the small woman tight with one arm and with the other cupped the woman's cheek, tilting her head up.

"Yoruichi-sama? Oh no! Please…" Suì-Fēng began to struggle. "You're going to regret this." She pleaded.

"Never. I would never regret holding you. Kissing you. Making love to ì-Fēng I care for you. I'd even go to far as to say that I love you. However I had wanted to save those words after I've properly dated you for a while. I've wanted to do this. To have you as mine and mine alone for such a long time now. So will you let me make love to you?" Yoruichi asked, pleading, begging. She was close to even getting on her knees and groveling to the woman in her arms at this point. Her hands tugged lightly on Suì-Fēng's robes.

Suì-Fēng's eyes widened upon hearing the confession. Her heart swelled with warmth, beating fast against her ribcage. She swallowed, trying to gain some moister within her mouth and throat. What's this? Was she taken speechless? No that can't be? That's never happened before. Stuttering mess? Sure. Blushing idiot? Of course. But stuck speechless with just heartfelt words? Never. A part of her couldn't believe this. It has to be the potion talking. Yoruichi was just another victim, like every one else. Still, Suì-Fēng herself couldn't stop herself from wondering if those words were true.

"When this is all over…" Suì-Fēng managed in a squeaky voice. "Will you still want me the same as you do now?"

"Yes." Yoruichi confirmed, staring right into sliver eyes.

Suì-Fēng stared right back into golden orbs, seeing the love along with the lust that radiated behind them. She bit her bottom lip, suddenly feeling a bit on the shy side. "Do you promise?"

"I promise."

The petite captain swallowed once more. She already knew she was blushing at this point. No point in trying to stop the blood from rushing to her cheeks. "I can't deny you. I never could, because I…I love you too Yoruichi-sama."

The dark skinned woman smiled tenderly, leaning down and sealing her lips with Suì-Fēng, intent of making this, their first time, the best she can ever make it.

-/-

Hours passed by. The day ended as well as the night and the next morning was already upon the Soul Society.

Sunlight peaked its way through the branches and leafs, awaking the sleeping lovers that were curled together under the pink trees.

Yoruichi sighed contently as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked down to the woman next to her and smiled lovingly, leaning over and placing gently kisses upon the woman's face.

A small smile formed upon Suì-Fēng's face as she too slowly began to wake.

"Good morning little bee."

"Hmm good morning." Suì-Fēng whispered basking in the afterglow of their activities from the night before. She snuggled herself deeper into the warmth the woman produced. It was short lived however as reality kicked in.

"Wait a second! The pheromones! The potion!" Suì-Fēng gasped out, sitting up from the woman's arms.

Yoruichi blinked sleepily as she pulled the woman back into her arms and curled herself closer to the woman. "Oh yeah, I forgot about those." She yawned.

"How…how do you feel? Do you regret anything?" Suì-Fēng asked tentively.

"What? No not at all! Suì-Fēng I meant everything I said last night." She said leaning over and kissing the woman gently. "However…I'm not driven by lust anymore and I don't smell any pheromones in the air…maybe the potion wore off."

"You think so? Wait, how did that happen? I don't imagine it would just wear off." Suì-Fēng asked, attempting to sit back up, only to be pulled down once more.

"Hmm perhaps you sweated it out. After you ran all over the place and our activities last night, I wouldn't be too surprised." Yoruichi wondered sleepily.

"That's…possible. We should go check through, just to make sure." The smaller of the two said, trying once more to get up.

"Nope!" Yoruichi all but cheered and pulled the woman even closer to her body, wrapping her arms and legs around the petite woman. "We can deal with that later. I want to keep you to myself for now."

Suì-Fēng blinked and a smile burst out onto her lips, resting her head against the older woman's shoulder. "You know what? I'd like that."

-/-

All over the Seireitei, females awoke, most feeling groggy and dazed. They lay about all over the place. Along streets and alleyways. Upon rooftops and gardens. It was like they all had the craziest wildest dream last night. The affects seemed to have had worn off, leaving most confused over what happened.

It was going to be a long day of awkward conversations and explanations, but there seemed to be not a care in the world for two lovers in a bed of cherry blossom peddles.

The End.

-/-

Author's Notes: Well this was a bit longer then what I had in mind when I first started writing it. To be perfectly honest, I'm not fully satisfied with how this turned out. Oh well I revised it as much as I could. This was an idea I had rolling around in my head for a while and every time I wrote a piece of it, it would always trail off into other ideas.

But I digress. This was still fun to write and I hope it was enjoyable to those who read it.

Along with that, this was the last idea I've had along with this paring. So unless anyone could and would be interested in pitching an idea about these two for me, I wont be sure when I'll pop out another story.


End file.
